<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plishka Pale by sappel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409679">Plishka Pale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappel/pseuds/sappel'>sappel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wild Oats [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wild Oats (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappel/pseuds/sappel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble a little later down the road.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maddie/Waitress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wild Oats [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683961</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plishka Pale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know, the answer to your question is yes." </p>
<p>"Hmmh?" The lines between Maddie's brows deepen a little. </p>
<p>"The first question you asked me – actually the first words you ever said to me – do you remember?" </p>
<p>Oh, that was a tricky question. Because while Maddie may be able to recall their first meeting, she isn't actually motivated to do so. She might just have behaved that tiny little bit too childish and out of — "Oh!" Her hands fall flat on the table. </p>
<p>Nora smiles. Aware of the fact that she most likely looks like a dog in love with the sausage his mistress denies to give him. Totally cheesy. </p>
<p>"You… you want to date me?" Maddie's voice climbs decidedly higher.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>